


Five Times George Walked In On His Students and One Time It Was Even Weirder

by FlameFox345



Series: 5+1 Things - Hamilton [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College, College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, GWash is my dad, GWash is the best dad, George Washington is a Dad, Light Smut, M/M, Professor GWash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345
Summary: Five times George walked in on his students and one time it was even weirder AKA the journey through Washington's years as a professor with the Hamilsinners™





	

**Author's Note:**

> George Washington is my dad so have George Washington being a dad.

1.)  
George considered himself to be a relatively accepting person, especially when it came to his friends and his students. He prided himself on his strong bonds with his students over his years of teaching.

He always helped a student when they were in need.

But this is new.

He's had experience with depressed young adults, suicide attempts, failing grades, drug addictions, loses, and more. What he wasn't experienced in? This.

All he had wanted to do was run to the gym to grab a water bottle before he started his grading period. No one was supposed to be in the gym at that time, which should have been a warning sign to George at the beginning but of course, he was an oblivious professor.

So he just walked right into the gym.

He walked right into a gym that was currently locked to everyone but him and a few other professors.

One of his favorite students was Lafayette, a young student that had walked into college with a grin and a frilly skirt. Mid way through their first semester, he unlocked his classroom door to a sobbing Lafayette.

And that was the day Lafayette went from a 'he' to a 'they.'

Another one of his students was Hercules, a burly guy that he had expected to be a problem student because of his loud and boisterous personality.

Boy, was he wrong.

Hercules would knit in class, and left each day by handing George a tiny sock.

On George's birthday, he brought a sewing machine and hooked it up right then and there. He left the class with an off key rendition of Happy Birthday and a brand new pair of slacks.

George hated to admit it but they were his favorite pair of pants.

He knew Lafayette and Hercules were good friends, and he knew that together they were clashing splatter of flamboyant and flashy. They were good students, even if they were a handful. So, he really should have seen this coming, considering the warning signs.

Currently, Professor George Washington was watching as two of his favorite students shoved their tongues into each other's mouths on a yoga mat.

But George is a reasonable person, so he didn't say a word, he simply walked by them and plucked a water bottle from one of the coolers and walked back. They didn't even look up. Not one pause, not even a glance. He was just about to leave when he turned around to clear his throat, muttering, "Have fun, be safe."

The two sprung apart, but only for Laf to say, "Thank you Monsiuer Washington, good bye!" before they dove back into each other, this time with wandering hands and moans that sounded like they were straight from a porno.

George fled the room as fast as he could.

The next day, he couldn't look at Lafayette and Hercules the same because every time he did, they would both wink.

 

2.)  
George absolutely loved to hear the orchestra play. The college students were all so talented, and he had always secretly wished that he had taken the time in his earlier years to take up an instrument or even his voice.

Two of the most talented individuals in the orchestra were Eliza and Maria. Eliza was an amazing clarinet player, and Maria was more than excellent at the violin. They often practiced together on their more free days, and George was honored to being allowed to hear them practice.

Today was on of their free days, and he was thankfully done with his classes, so he made his way to orchestra room, twirling his keys. The orchestra room was made of five rooms, one large auditorium and four small practice rooms.

Maria and Eliza always took the third practice room, the only one that had a lock.

From where he entered the auditorium, he could hear the violin, but he was hesitant to believe it was Maria. It sounded strained and sharp, and it only went in for a few seconds before it would cut off for another moment.

He walked to the practice room, curious as to why Maria's sound had changed so much. Through the small window, he could see Maria sitting with the violin in her hands, clenching the bow to hard to be comfortable. She seemed to be shivering, and her fingers quivered on the violin's strings.

George was about to knock and tell Maria that if she was sick, she should go home and rest instead of practice when he caught sight of a familiar black head of hair.

George was very good at getting himself into these kinds of situations apparently.

George had his suspicions of Maria and Eliza being together, they seemed to be getting closer and closer even since Alex and Eliza broke up.

And now his suspicions were confirmed.

Eliza had her head buried between Maria's bare thighs, and George didn't have to look to know what was going on.

If he listened close enough he could hear Maria's soft moans and small whispers of encouragement from Eliza.

George turned on his heel and walked away.

They could practice without his help.

 

3.)  
The college library was opened to all students throughout the year. Whether it was for a nap or for actual studying, it was always open.

George loved going to the library and read the rows upon rows of books that lined the walls.

He was no stranger to the occasional couple making out against one of the bookshelves, and he usually paid no attention to them. Young adults deserved to be in love, whether or not it was sanitary was not his responsibility.

He would sometimes stumble upon one of his students and strike up a friendly conversation, but today, he didn't feel much for talking.

The library had multiple sitting areas, including one with a few desks and tables.

That was George's favorite sitting area.

As he made his way there, he caught glimpse of the one student sitting at one of the desks. He recognized him as James Madison, one of his students form his polysci class. He was a quiet student, but was always on task. George sat in one of the plush chairs across from the desk, and James' head snapped towards him.

His cheeks were lit aflame and George felt like he should question if he was sick, James was the only one he knew that was often ill.

James swallowed before he spoke, "M-Mr.Washington?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"Madison, how are you today? You seem ill." George answered, gesturing to James for emphasis.

James' eyes widened. "I'm fine," his left hand flew up to grab the side of the desk with an iron grip, "just a bit under the weather, sir."

George nodded at the answer, opening his book to the page he had left off. "So Mr.Madison, how are you doing in your debate class?" He asked. George may not have been up for conversation, but he would rather have that than the awkward air around.

James opened his mouth to speak, but then his fingernails were screeching across the desk top followed by a barley covered cough-moan.

George thought he might had imagined it, but he swore he heard a giggle sound from under the desk.

George grabbed his book and stood up, he could finish at home or in his office.

He bid James good day and began to briskly walk away.

Behind him, he heard James hiss, "Jefferson, you idiot. We could have go- _oh my god, Thomas_."

George walked much faster after that.

Much, much faster.

 

4.)  
George wasn't one to be tired, he had a very good sleep schedule and he was very happy that he didn't suffer from insomnia like many of his students.

Today, however, he was exhausted. He had stayed up all night grading, and he regretted it.

Thankfully, the coffee shop on campus, My Shot (of Expresso), was opened before 8, so he could grab a cup and be on his way before class began.

Many of his students had worked in the shop, being hired and hen quitting once they found themselves more financially stable. He knew that, at the moment, Aaron Burr and Theodosia Prevost worked there.

He wasn't sure if there were any other employees at the moment, but he knew Burr and Prevost well, so he was comfortable with arriving.

He walked into the shop, pulling a couple of dollars from his bag when he turned to find the entire shop empty.

The counter was void of anyone, and nothing seemed to be turned on except for the lights.

The tip jar was empty, and it seemed to be completely silent.

He walked up to the counter and was about to tap the small bell by the register when he heard a small thump from the kitchen.

He leaned over the counter, just being able to see the door to what seemed like a break room or an office.

He was just about the ring the bell again, when- "Aaron, please," a feminine voice sounded, and George froze.

"Aaron-" "Shh, Theo, I've got you."

Suddenly, George was wide awake, and he stuffed the money into his pocket a quick as he could.

As he fled the coffee shop, his only thought was that he would rather go to the Starbucks four miles away than go back into My Shot (of Expresso).

 

5.)  
It was getting close to final exams, and George was ready to pull out his hair with stress.

Students were frantic, papers were everywhere, and all he wanted to do was go into his office and take a nap.

His two TA's, John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton were supposed to be still in his office, assigned to grading the last remaining essays before exams loomed over everyone's heads and beat their skulls in with stress and worry.

He sighed as he tried to open the door, only to find it locked. He had specifically told John and Alex to keep the door unlocked at all times in case of an emergency. They never listened of him anyway.

George considered yelling at them, but he wasn't that type of person.

He pulled out his keys, sliding them into the lock and grinning when he heard the click.

As he walked in, he immediately heard the scramble of panic inside, and George probably shouldn't have been surprised.

He pushed the door open, and was greeted with the lovely sight of a shirtless John laying on his desk with Alex hovering over him.

John was flushed red, skin shimmering with sweat, and Alex fared no better.

John's neck and collarbone were littered with small red and purple bruises and marks, while Alex's back was red with long scratch marks.

George was used to it by now, he just sighed, and reached for the papers next to John's head. John buried his face in his hands, an embarrassed groan escaping him.

George and Alex locked eyes, and George really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Uh, it's not what it looks-" Alex trailed off, "Who am I kidding, it's exactly what it looks like. Your desk is very stable, okay?"

George's infamous sign resounded again.

"Do you have condoms? Lube?" George asked, and he could not believe he was having this conversation.

Alex nodded dumbly, and John whined under him, face hidden in his hands.

"Good, have fun, please be safe, don't ruin in papers, and clean up after yourself," Goerge said and turned to leave.

The last thing he heard before he closed and locked the door was John'a breathless whisper of "Holy shit, your professor is awesome."

George was a very accepting person, and after you spend years surrounded by a group of sex depraved adults, you got used to it.

 

+1  
The year was coming to an end, and George would be lying if he wasn't sad to see Alex and his little friend group say goodbye.

Hercules and Lafayette had become the college's power couple, and George had many other unfortunate run ins with them in various positions and locations. George hated to admit they were good together.

Maria and Eliza had since then taken control over the coffee shop, and even going a step ahead and buying an apartment outside campus. The one time George was invited to dinner with them, he was sure the cat that remained curled around his legs had a name tag that said Ham Sandwich.

James had his whole life ahead of him, and Thomas right beside him to hand him tissues and headache medication. George didn't expect them to be cute, but when you come into class to Thomas and James cuddling in their seats, Thomas' only explanation being 'he's sick,' you grow fond of them.

Aaron and Theodosia were engaged, quite a young age, he thought, but he couldn't say it wasn't love. Aaron had even asked George if he would be available to attend their wedding. George wouldn't miss for the world.

Alex and John were embarrassingly adorable, and George wouldn't be surprised if they were engaged by the end of the year. They were still his favorite students, even if he still had a problem with them and their connection to his office. George was tempted to just give them the office.

George thought he was probably done with walking in on his students in compromising positions, but of course, he wasn't.

But this time, it was a little bit different.

So here he was, walking into his classroom to grab a pen when he came face to face with banners and balloons and his ten favorite students.

Across the banner, "We love you Mr.Washignton!" in beautiful cursive writing. A small picture of a turtle was drawn in the corner, and he didn't have to look to see John's sheepish look.

Thomas pulled a popper, and then everyone shouted the same phrase on the banner.

George would deny that he cried, but Lafayette, Hercules, Eliza, Maria, Thomas, James, Aaron, Theodosia, John, and Alex would definitely say otherwise.

George couldn't help but notice the rings on John and Alex's fingers.

George never loved being a professor so much, even if he had to go through some trauma through the years.


End file.
